daevapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Beings
The world of Daevabad is filled with magical creatures and races, unseen to most humans. Beings of Fire Daeva/Djinn Daeva was the ancient term for this race of fire elementals that could shapeshift and pass between various worlds, until the Prophet Suleiman sharply curbed their magical abilities as punishment for harming humanity. After their servitude in building a temple to the Creator, they were freed, though split into six tribes with different languages, appearances, and homelands. Descendants of Anahid kept the name Daeva for their tribe, though after Zaydi al Qahtani's rebellion, the other tribes took the human word Djinn as the name for their race. See more: Daeva and Djinn History Ifrit The original Daevas who defied the Prophet Suleiman and were stripped of their abilities. Sworn enemies of the Nahid family, the ifrit revenge themselves by enslaving other djinn to cause chaos among humanity. Notable members: Aeshima, Vizaresh, Qandisha. Simurgh Scaled firebirds that the djinn are fond of racing. Zahhak A large, flying, fire-breathing lizard-like beast. Beings of Water Marid : Main article: Marid The Marid are extremely powerful water elementals. Near mythical to the djinn, the marid haven’t been seen in centuries but have an ancient connection to the Ayaanle as well as to the creation of Daevabad and Zaydi al Qahtani's rebellion. Beings of Air Peri More powerful than the djinn and far more secretive; the peri keep resolutely to themselves. Intelligent bird-like creatures with the power to recreate the landscape with a swoop of their wings. Notable Members: Khayzur Rukh Enormous predatory firebirds that the peri can use for hunting. Shedu An emblem of the Nahid family, Shedu are mythical winged lions, with silver eyes and colorful iridescent wings. Once tamed by the Nahid and brought to Daevabad, they used to soar over the city but haven't been seen for many centuries. Beings of Earth Ghouls Reanimated, cannibalistic corpses of humans who had made deals with the ifrit. Ishtas A small, scaled creature obsessed with organization and footwear. Very useful in mosques. For a bit of fruit and negotiation, shoes can be returned after prayer, scrubbed and fragrant with sandalwood.The City of Brass, ch. 4, pg. 58-59 Karkadann A magical beast similar to an enormous rhinoceros with a horn as long as a man. Has scaly gray skin, yellow feet with three toes, and its horn juts straight from its forehead. The City of Brass, ch. 6, pg. 115-117 King Ghassan keeps one by the royal arena, used for executions. Muwaswas A magical sandfish found in the deserts of Am Gezira that may occasionally go on a rampage.The Kingdom of Copper, ch. 11, pg. 166 Nasnas A venomous creature resembling a bisected human that prowls the deserts of Am Gezira and whose bite causes flesh to wither away. Can also cause life-long poisonous reactions. Fatal if left untreated.The Kingdom of Copper, Prologue, pg. 13 Shardunazatu He Who Humbles, a terrifying, ancient Earth demon that was imprisoned underwater in the Sea of Reeds by Tiamat. Twice the height of an elephant with the body and horns of a bull; the tortured, purpling face of a woman; the wings of a bat; a striped serpent's tail; and front feet that ended in taloned hands. Wields an enormous trident and has a magical mud ability to turn prey into controllable stone statues. Has silver blood and mud-colored eyes. Was defeated by Alizayd al Qahtani in a deleted scene that was a pre-order bonus for The Kingdom of Copper. Trivia References World of Daevabad - SAChakraborty.com, also found in the Glossary of the Daevabad Trilogy }} Category:World of Daevabad Category:A to Z Category:Races Category:Groups